


apple bunnies

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Art, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Out of Character, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 1: what are you doing?!misaki cuts apples into bunnies and bunnies into apples.(inspired bythis)





	apple bunnies

Red peel, thick chunks of red,  _ red  _ apple skin. Misaki was never good with remembering names, especially if they weren’t those of people. He can only remember a few of them off the top of his head: Granny Smith, Golden Delicious, Crispin. But none of those are red ones, at least he doesn’t think they are. Red Delicious? No, that would be too obvious.

So, he peels. Makes wedges. Nicks the pads of his fingers. He makes little rabbits. All the time: little, red, apple bunnies. That’s the way Usagi-san likes them. Only that way.

When they first began dating, however long ago that was, things were better. Or maybe it was time that simply wore away the scars. He remembers Akihiko’s aggression even back then, when they were only snaps of anger or frustration. After a year, it became constant. But, it was too late by then. Misaki was already in love.

He hates being in love. He hates how close that emotion is to hatred.

Misaki widdles down the last of his apple wedges, giving this one a pair of apple seed eyes—

“Misaki! What’s taking so long in there? I’m hungry.”

Misaki places the knife down. Little red-backed rabbits sit on a small platter. He picks the knife back up again. “I’m coming, Usagi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> good morning goretober. i am humgry.....  
_looking forward to a fun month! fighting!_
> 
>   
[tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
